


New Lair

by MaryTagus



Series: Prompts and ramblings [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Fic based on the Arrow Season 4 first picture published by TV Line</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Lair

 

The new lair was coming along great. With only the frail light of the desk lamp, enough to see only a small area for the great room, Oliver sat down and looked around to all the work done.

Last time he built a lair he was alone but now he had help and he was happy to have them all. Even Dig, which still was clearly upset with him, managed to laugh with Oliver that day while working. Things were working out better than he expected. He was glad Felicity had to come back to Starli… Star City. He missed his sister and his friends.

Like he had conjured her Felicity was suddenly right in front of him on the other side of the desk. He hadn’t notice her walk in.

She bowed down to get a bit closer to him.

“Day dreaming, Oliver?”

He smiled at her that elated smile it got her heart beating faster every time.

“Not anymore.”

“Oh?”

“I don’t need to dream, reality his wonderful enough as is, Felicity.”

She bowed a bit further and kissed him. He took his time, tasting, exploring and she didn’t falter.

She really didn’t know how but she had moved during their kiss and was now with her right knee on the desk, her left foot still on the ground. She tried to move back to her first position but Oliver just put his hand on her arm and didn’t let her.

“Aren’t you ready to go home, yet?”

His eyes wandered over her slowly. Her blood running faster and faster as his eyes follow every curve of her body. His eyes scorching hot, when they finally meet hers.

“In a while. We have time.”

 


End file.
